world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031115VyllenFate
06:50 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling temeriticArduite TA at 18:50 -- 06:50 TA: sup 06:50 GC: Hahah h3y Fat3. 06:51 TA: how you doin 06:51 TA: glasses guy 06:51 GC: Sorry for... watching you di3? 06:51 TA: wait were you there 06:51 TA: bro tell me what happened 06:51 TA: cuz i have no fuckin clue ngl 06:51 GC: Y3ah. It was pr3tty shock valu3. 06:52 GC: So, w3 w3r3 all up and on th3 oth3r t3am for this bullshit thing right, and our group l3ad3r was going to giv3 us lik3 so cold hard bullshit drugs 06:52 TA: obvs 06:52 GC: I m3an sh3nanicit3. 06:52 TA: dude 06:52 TA: youre makin no sense 06:52 TA: first 06:53 GC: And so w3 hand3d ov3r som3 TOP CONFIDENTIAL stuff to him, right? 06:53 TA: what are these teams 06:53 TA: bro 06:53 GC: T3am M3rrow and T3am Jack 06:53 GC: Anyways 06:54 TA: wut 06:54 GC: Yous was about to off yours3lf, and th3n Jackdud3 did a magic thing, froz3 tim3. Yoink3d your gun, put a n3w magical gun in your hands, undid th3 magic thing. And th3n you w3nt all sparkly candy or som3 shit. 06:55 GC: Oh, and th3n Jack d3capitat3d you. 06:55 GC: But nasty ass fish lips Thiago kiss3d your h3ad so... 's all cool. 06:55 GC: And th3n Jack fossiliz3d your bon3s and harv3st3d you for Sh3nanicit3. 06:55 GC: Th3 3nd. 06:55 GC: Again, sorry for watching you di3 and all. 06:56 TA: the fuck? 06:56 TA: aight 06:56 GC: Y3 06:56 TA: im not even gonna 06:56 TA: like 06:56 TA: contest this shit 06:56 TA: im like reborn on fuckin sparkle city mceyeshank 06:56 TA: and i come to find out im killed by a candy gun 06:56 TA: so 06:56 TA: whatever 06:56 TA: all is forgiven asshole 06:57 GC: <3 lmao 06:57 GC: Anyways 06:57 GC: Sup? 06:57 TA: oh ya know 06:58 TA: dani is fuckin pissed 06:58 GC: :? 06:58 TA: cuz i offed myself 06:58 TA: or at least appeared to 06:58 GC: To b3 fair, you w3r3 going to do it anyways. 06:59 TA: well duh 06:59 TA: im saying doing it in the first place 06:59 GC: But y3ah, offing yours3lf for... Wait why did you d3cid3 to an h3ro? 07:00 TA: stupid reason 07:00 TA: basically denizen was like 07:00 TA: "yea bards suck ass cuz like you are gonna fuck over your team 07:00 TA: should just kill yourself 07:00 TA: thatd be best" 07:00 TA: so i was like 07:00 TA: "k" 07:00 TA: and did so 07:00 TA: granted 07:01 TA: was pretty convincing given that 07:01 TA: a: 07:01 TA: my planet blew up 07:01 TA: b: 07:01 GC: Wow whadda dick 07:01 TA: my consorts were all like 07:01 TA: "bro wtf you didnt save us asshole go die" 07:01 TA: and c: 07:01 TA: idk everyone else seemed okay with the ideo 07:01 TA: idea* 07:01 TA: so i did it 07:01 TA: and now im alive 07:02 GC: Hahah your t3am sounds salty af. 07:02 GC: Sorry dud3r 07:03 TA: i mean 07:03 TA: its whatever 07:04 TA: aside from dani bein saltier than a small fry made by a zealous newbro at mickeydees 07:04 GC: >Salti3r than a smal fry by a z3alous n3wbro at mick3yd33s 07:04 GC: lmao 07:05 TA: im proud of that one 07:05 GC: Uh... I think things w3nt br3tty okay with my t3am? I m3an, w3 actually finish3d th3 world. 07:05 GC: H3h3h t3chnically I finish3d two. But that's a story for lik3... n3v3fr. 07:06 GC: *n3v3r. 07:06 TA: damn bro 07:06 TA: gettin shit done 07:06 TA: i guess i finished my world 07:06 TA: if you cound fuckin 07:06 TA: god twinks fuckin drinkin gogo juice and shattering the god damned rock like its a watermelon 07:06 TA: and they are the hammer 07:06 GC: I didn't s33 a Fat3 has finish3d 07:06 TA: and we are all covered in plastic 08:22 GC: Wh... What? 08:24 GC: I don't... gogo juic3? And... Is plastic an innu3ndo for lik3, ali3n jizz or som3thin'? 08:30 GC: Fat3 ar3 you talking about Twink jizz. Fat3 pls r3spond. 08:41 TA: what 08:41 TA: oh you came back 08:41 TA: also 08:41 TA: no you sick fuck 08:41 TA: its a reference to this dumb show on tv 08:41 TA: where this dude smashes large fruit and spatters the audience 08:41 TA: and everyone is supposed to be impressed 08:42 GC: That sounds r3ally fucking lam3. 08:42 TA: but its really just a dumb spectacle that accomplishes jack shit 08:42 TA: yea 08:42 GC: Why don't th3 p3opl3 just smash th3ir own larg3 fruit? 08:43 TA: idk 08:43 TA: theyre poor and uninteresting 08:43 GC: lol 08:43 GC: Sham3 th3y di3d I gu3ss. 08:43 TA: who 08:44 GC: Ev3ryon3 who isn't us. In this shitty gam3. 08:44 GC: Pr3tty sur3 th3y di3d. 08:44 GC: RIP 08:49 TA: right 08:49 TA: anyway 08:49 TA: im gonna like 08:49 TA: idk 08:49 TA: sleep i guess 08:49 TA: go see the eldritch brainfuckers again 08:49 GC: What th3 fuck ar3 you gonna dr3am of if you ARE your dr3amfuck3r? 08:50 TA: eldritch brainfuckers 08:50 TA: like i said 08:50 TA: asshole 08:50 TA: peace 08:50 GC: Hahah hot. 08:50 GC: lat3r 08:53 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling temeriticArduite TA at 20:53 --